


Used Little King

by Lazy_Crow



Series: AppleRadio [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: Lucifer wanted to be fucked and that's exactly what he got.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Series: AppleRadio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Used Little King

**Author's Note:**

> This sat in my docs for months before I finally finished it.

He did this to himself. This situation, this position he was in was his fault. He asked for this, literally, asked for this to happen and he was starting to hate it. Here Lucifer was, in his office, pants down, on his hands and knees, head down ass up with a tentacle fucking him. Alastor stood to his side with his sharp smile present as always, posture always perfect, clawed hands held behind his back. That wonderful toned chest and beautifully leaned back, why the fuck was he standing so far away.

"A-Alas-Ah!"

The appendage picked up speed, it's thrust going faster and faster, going deeper and deeper. Lucifer's mouth hung open and his tongue was poked out a little, his hands clawed at the carpeted floor. The tentacles pushed deeper this time, he could feel it in his lower gut and, fuck he wanted to cum. He's been wanting to cum for 2 hours now but Alastor wouldn't let him, keeping his orgasm at bay with magic and stopping the tentacle every time he felt Lucifer reach his peak. When the tentacle stopped it allowed Lucifer some breathing room. His eyes focused on the man in red on his left, he stood there, smiling, unmoving, not on top of him.

"Ala-Alastor" He called out.

His ear twitched upon his name being called. His smile became closed and his eyes half lidded as he walked over to the king only stopping a foot away from him.

"Something wrong, your highness?" He asked smugly.

"P-Please. I want you."

"Do you now?" He stepped forward and bent down, grabbing a handful of the king's hair and yanking him up to a kneeling position. This caused the appendage in his ass to be pushed in further, making the king moan. "You didn't say that, did you?"

Lucifer looked away but was forced to look back with a sharp tug on his hair.

"Answer me Lucifer."

"N-No."

"You said you wanted to be fucked, right?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Do you not want that anymore?"

"N-No! I mean yes, I mean-" Lucifer speech was interrupted by his moaning when he felt the tentacle slip out of him.

"What do you want, my king?" Alastor's voice was low and it sent shivers down Lucifer's spine.

"I-I want you to-to fuck me."

Alastor grinned down at the fallen angel, he looked predatory, almost hungry. Alastor's other hand slowly came from behind his back and moved to the front of his pants. Lucifer watched closely as Alastor unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, his dick springing free from the trousers. Lucifer licked his lips at the sight of it and immediately went closer, the grip in his hair releasing. He stopped just an inch away looking up at the radio host as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead. You wanted to fucked so prepare it."

Lucifer didn't need to be told twice, he licked it from the base to the head, twirling it with his tongue before engulfing the whole thing in one go with little issue. He bobbed his head back and forth at a steady pace, laying his tongue flat against it. Alastor loved this, having the king of hell on his knees servicing him, but he loved something more and if he wanted to get it he was going to have to speed this up. Alastor grabbed both sides of Lucifer's head and fucked the king's mouth instead. His pace was fast and Lucifer had to put his hands on Alastor's hips to steady himself some. When he stopped and pulled Lucifer's head away the king was panting but he had a small smirk on his face.

"That all you got old timer? I'd figure you'd be harsher than that."

"Oh I will and you'll be feeling it for days."

Lucifer didn't have time to process that sentence before he was forced to his feet and bent over the desk. He could feel Alastor's hand spreading his ass cheeks and placed his cock between them, rubbing the whole with his length. Lucifer moaned.

"Quit teasing and just--FUCK!"

Alastor shoved himself in forcefully and the pace he set was brutal.

"I'm sorry, what was that my dear?"

Lucifer didn't answer, his words had been dumbed down to moans and incoherent mumbling. Alastor put one hand on the king's back to keep him from moving too much. Alastor's thrust had Lucifer hitting the desk, the desk making a thump each time he slammed into the man beneath him.

"Look at you. Bent over another overlords desk and taking it, like a good boy. Like the good little slut you so desperately want to be."

"That's not-I don't-it's not-"

"Excuse me?"

Alastor took a clawed hand and wrapped it around the front of Lucifer's neck, lifting him up and stopping his thrust.

"That's not true? You don't want this? It's not like that? So let me see if I got this right," Alastor gave one brutal thrust into Lucifer. "are you telling me I'm wrong?"

"N-No."

"Then say it." Another thrust.

"y-you're right.." Lucifer mumbled

Another thrust. "You know that's not what I mean." Another thrust. "Say it."

"I'm a whore."

Another thrust. "Louder Bitch!"

"I'm a slut! I'm a whore of a king and I love it when you treat me so, I love it when you bend me over and hold me down as you use me! Use me, please Alastor, make me you filthy bitch for the rest of eternity!"

Lucifer was slammed back onto the desk and the rapid thrust continued. Alastor didn't hold anything back and Lucifer loved it. The only sounds in the office that could be heard was the slapping of skin on wonderful skin, the thud of the desk being lifted an inch off the ground and hitting the floor and the moans and grunts of the 2 men in there.

"Yes! Fuck, please go harder!"

"Hush!"

A hand came and covered Lucifer's mouth while he felt teeth dig into the skin of his shoulder quickly, the tiny king let out a muffled moan. He was cumming and quickly, he wanted release and he wanted it badly. He tried to whine through Alastor's hand and he was thankful the deer got the message as he let go of his shoulder.

"What's that? You want to cum?" His tone was mocking but Lucifer still have a muffled yes. Alastor released his mouth and pulled out, flipped the tiny king over onto his back and shoved himself right back in. Alastor grabbed Lucifer's hips and dug his claws into them, Lucifer felt the little magic held on him diminish. "Go ahead, cum. Scream your orgasm like the little bitch you are."

The pace was faster and harder somehow and Lucifer was beginning to see stars.

"Do It!"

Lucifer came hard with a loud moan, his claws scraping the desk he was laid on. When he finally came down from his high Lucifer laid his forehead down on the desk, letting out weak moans while Alastor continued to thrust into the king's rear end. He finally let up when he felt Alastor cum in him, it felt so good. The demon behind him pulled out leaving Lucifer feeling empty.

"Luci," a hand came up and brushed some hair from the side of his face. "are you alright?"

"Wonderful."

"Good, come now, let's get you cleaned up."

°°°°°°

"The tub has enough space for both of us to sit comfortably."

"I know, but I like this better."

Lucifer nuzzled himself further into Alastor's person and laid his head on his chest. The taller of the 2 sighed and wrapped his arms around the king, enjoying the silence and the company and the hotness of the bath.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alastor asked his tone holding a hint of worry in it.

"Yes, my love, I'm fine."

"Just checking."

Lucifer hummed in response. A few more minutes passed by before Lucifer spoke up again. "We should probably get out now before you start to look like a prune."

The 2 of them got out of the tub and began drying off, letting the water drain out of it. Alastor noticed how Lucifer was standing, he was leaning up against the sink instead of on his own.

"So you're not alright."

"I'll be fine, it's not like you haven't done this to me before."

"But I still took care of you afterwards, come on now." Alastor wrapped his towel tightly around his waist and grabbed a bigger one to wrap Lucifer in. Once down he picked the king up like a bride and walked into the bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and Alastor helped Lucifer to bed, getting in afterwards and having Luci immediately cling to him when he did. With a kiss to the smaller of the two's forehead Alastor made a gesture that turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around his lover, falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
